One-time thing
by Notverycolourful
Summary: ONE SHOT - SQ! When professor Mills walks in the exam hall, Emma can not concentrate on he exam anymore. That night, she goes out with Ruby to a fancy bar and meets her professor there...


The sound of heels clicking on the floor made Emma look up. It was a not so familiar sound, but yet she loved what would come. She knew who would came in and she knew this would be really fucked up. She heard the door open, some more clicking and the door closed again. Now, Emma was not the only one looking up, some of the other students were also looking up and all of them had the same expression on their faces. They looked a bit lost, not knowing what they should write and that they have to pass this last exam to graduate.

Emma looked back at her exam, which was half filled. The next moment she looked up, she saw professor Mills standing in front of the auditorium. Emma could see from the look on her face that she saw her students suffering and the professor seemed to enjoy it. With that smirk on her face, she looked so goddamn sexy. If Emma could have the professor her way, she would, she would fuck her unconscious. But at this moment, she needed to fix this exam first. The rest would come later, or wouldn't.

After the exam, Emma rushed home. It had been the last exam of this year and now it was time to party, time to get professor Mills out of her head. Ruby and some tequila shots will help her with that.

"How did you exam go?" Emma heard Ruby yell from another room when she closed the door.

Emma sighed, "Good, I guess, enough to pass it", she kicked her boots out and walked into the living room, "Ruby, you didn't forget about our agreement, right? I really need to relax!"

"You thought I forgot? Who do you think I am?" she said when she walked in.

"I just know you, that's all", Emma said with a laugh on her face.

"Well, then you also know that I never forget anything when there is alcohol and eventually sex involved!" Ruby said while she sway her hips in a way that made Emma laugh harder.

"I know, it will be fun!"

It was about 10 o'clock when Ruby and Emma walked into this fancy bar. Normally they would go to a less fancy party, but tonight they had to celebrate. When they sat down and ordered some shots, all the boundaries where lost. They checked out women and men, drank more and laughed a lot.

"Oh my god", Emma gasped.

Ruby raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It..", Emma shook her head, thinking it was an illusion, "The brunette at the bar, you see her too, right?"

"Yeah", Ruby answered while she stared shamelessly at the woman and checked her out.

"That's… my professor", Emma couldn't stop looking, she looked stunning in this tight black dress, "the one I always talk about, professor Mills."

"I knew your taste wasn't bad, but she is gorgeous. Go talk to her", Ruby looked her straight in the eye, with this you-should-do-what-I-say look in her eyes.

Emma sighed, "I don't know. She is known as the Evil Queen at school, she is merciless and she really hates me. She always wants me to get out, because I disturb her class, even when I do not say anything."

"Well, we both know you have a quite loud voice, right. Even when you whisper, I can hear you two tables away." Ruby answered.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Just go!" and Ruby pushed her of her chair.

Emma looked around first, she wasn't really sure of what she should do. What if the professor didn't want to talk to her? What if she seriously fucked up? She decided after a few seconds that she should get another shot first, so she walked towards the bar, ordered two more shots and once she got them, she poured them in right away. Then she looked at the professor, who doesn't seemed to have noticed Emma yet. She was alone, sitting at the bar, sipping her white wine. She looked so beautiful, how could she be alone here? While Emma searched for the courage to approach her, the brunette looked around and noticed Emma. She looked surprised and smiled at her and that was the sign Emma needed.

"Miss Swan", the brunette said when Emma joined her, "I don't know if it is appropriate that you come sit with one of your teachers."

"Well, I guess it is", Emma answered, "I can't help that you look so damn gorgeous."

She looked at the brunette who was now looking at her glass of wine while she tried to hide had blushing. Emma got some new courage because of that reaction. She took the brunette's hand and kissed it, when she did so, she looked at the surprised face of the professor. She didn't let go of her hand, but leaned in for a kiss. When their lips found each other, it felt so good. Emma knew she found thought her teacher was really gorgeous, but she hadn't developed real ass feelings for her, it was just a little crush. The brunette pulled her closer and licked with her tongue over Emma's lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Emma opened her mouth a bit and she felt the brunette's tongue exploring her mouth. They let go of each other when they ran out of breath.

"Would you like to continue this in some place quieter?" Emma asked, and the only thing the brunette did was nod. Emma pulled her with her, winked at Ruby who was also busy with a guy, but noticed Emma leaving.

When they entered the apartment, Emma pushed the brunette against the door, losing herself in a passionate kiss.

"God, professor, you are so beautiful", Emma breathe into her neck.

"Please, call me Regina", was the answer the blonde received. She heard her name before, but had never imagined that she would have the chance to call her by her name.

"I guess we should move to a much more comfortable place, right, Regina?" Emma asked and saw the brunet nod.

Once they had reached the bedroom, Emma started to kiss the brunette's neck and zipped the zipper of her dress down so the dress could fall around her ankles. She began to kiss down her breast while she undid Regina's bra. She took one of her nipples in her mouth while she rolled the other one between her fingers. She heard the brunette gasp and moan, who was trying to get rid of the shirt of the blonde and once that was done, she also undid her bra. The blonde went on and kissed just above the brunette's panties. God, she was so damn hot. Before she let her step out of her panties, she pushed her back towards her bed. Regina fell backwards on the bed and crawled further so there would be enough space for her and Emma. The blonde continued and hooked her fingers under the panties and ripped them down. Emma pushed Regina's legs open so she could sit within them. She brought her face to her centre and she felt the brunette shiver when she felt her breath on her sex. When she licked the brunette's slit, she heard a loud gasp.

"Oh god, Emma…", and that way, she knew she was doing great. It had been a long time since she had done this with a woman. She began to circle her clit and suck on it and the blonde was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Please, Emma, …", moaned Regina, and Emma looked up.

"What do you want? You have to tell me", she said with a smirk on her face.

The brunette bit on her lip, it looked so sexy. "Please, fuck me with your fingers", she practically begged.

"As you wish", Emma answered while she shove one finger in. Regina moaned loudly, "Ah yess…"

Emma pushed a second finger in and sucked the woman's clit once again. She pumped her fingers slowly in and out, searching for that spot that would make the brunette's back arch. She moved her fingers inside and found it. The brunette couldn't help but squeak and looked surprised by her own reaction. She pushed her head farther into the pillow and Emma felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Once the brunette seemed to have come back to earth after that orgasm, Emma stood up.

"Give me a second, I'm going to search for something", she said.

"For what?" The brunette asked.

"I have a strap-on, I would like to fuck you with it", she said with a smirk on her face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. Once the blonde came back with the strap-on in her hand, Regina took it out of her hands, pushed her down and took off the blondes jeans and panties all in one. The blonde was really aroused, and now she was beneath her teacher, her hot teacher, she really didn't know what to do. Regina stepped in the strap-on very carefully and began to rub her fingers over Emma's clit and entrance.

"God, you are so wet", she said and right at that moment she pushed two fingers in without warning. The blonde opened her eyes wider and gasped, unable to bring words out. "And you are also so tight, damn, I guess you didn't get fucked in a long time. Don't worry, honey, I won't hurt you", Regina said in her ear. She bit down in her neck and Emma just gasped.

The next moment, the blonde didn't feel any touch, and looked at the brunette who was positioning herself between Emma's legs and lining her fake cock up with her entrance. The pushed gently forward and Emma had to close her eyes to bite back some tears.

"Hey, Emma, breath, you can do this, just relax, alright?" she heard Regina saying.

The blonde let out a bit of breath and she felt her partner sliding a bit farther inside.

"Yes, good girl, just a little bit more", and with those words Emma tried to relax completely, and felt the hips of the brunette touching her.

"Good girl, you took it all in!" praised Regina, "Can I move?"

Emma nodded after a little hesitation and the brunette started to move very slowly so she wouldn't hurt her student. Not only in class she liked her control, even when having sex she was the dominant one. Once the brunette felt the blonde relax completely, she began to pump her cock in faster and faster. She saw the look of pleasure on the blondes face and she saw her reach for her clit while she threw back her head in her pillow. She came undone with the name of the brunette on her lips.

Regina rode Emma's orgasm out and pulled out completely. She got rid of the strap on and crawled in bed next to her student.

"Well, I guess this will affect your grades, miss Swan", the brunette said into the blondes ear.

The blonde turns to her professor and raised her eyebrows.

"Not that you need it, you did great, don't worry. Congratulations", she said, "I just hope that this wasn't a one-time thing."


End file.
